Between worlds
by DracoWombat
Summary: The Doctor and his Ponds found themselves in a mysterious wood which is in truth, the door to the Multiverse. They can go to universes were they are merely ants, or to ones where they are gods. It will make more sense if you read Narnia (The Magician's Nephew). I would initially do it with Clara, Artie and Angie, but it wouldn't be too fun). Clara is still my favorite companion.
1. Interdimensional Travel!

I, Amy, opened the doors of the TARDIS, only to find myself in a quiet forest dotted with many ponds. Rory was still behind me, and the Doctor was tecnobabbling on the other side of the TARDIS. Soon, i walked outside and so did my boys.  
"Come along, Ponds..." Said the Doctor "I think i found your family!"  
"D-d-doc-tor..." Stuttered Rory Willians-Pond "Why we are in a wood?"  
"A wood, a wood! Such low perspective... This is not a wood, it's an interdimentional gate!" Said the Doctor entusiastically "And this one sounds familiar."  
"Have you been here before? And what's an interdimensinal gate?" I said  
"Think, Amy: There are millions and billions and trillions of universes that are part of one of millions and billions and trillions of multiverses that form an omniverse" And the Doctor started with that anoying spaceman-babble again "An interdimentional gate is a doorway to universes with similar laws of physics. The interdimensional gate is basically the doorway of the multiverse, and i think i came to this one before. Yes, with that guy, Cleve... I think he wrote a book about it"  
"Wait... Wood between worlds, Cleve..." Rory started "I think you just met C.S. Lewis! And all the 'Magician's Nephew', do you remember, Amy?  
"And what about parallel universes?" I asked  
"Think of an universe as a set of cards. Each parallel universe is a card; The same laws of physics, but different outcomes for different choices" Whispered the Doctor "Parallel Universe is a slang term, the correct is Alternative Reality"  
"You never really stop the spaceman talk..." I was really bored.  
"NEVER! Spaceman talk is cool. Spaceman talk was never cooler" The Doctor said, probably just to angry her "Now, do you want to go back or explore entire new possibilities: Worlds where you might be gods or merely insects? Sounds fun!"


	2. The Ponds who were tired of the Doctor

"In this place there are two tipes of matter: The one who is atractts to this place and the one who escapes this place" Said the Doctor "We only need the latter, and the TARDIS can find some."  
"Can't the TARDIS just take us to one world?" I asked. The Doctor has this extremely bad behaviour of thinking that everyone knew as much as him, and if not, he treated everyone as inferior. He may be a Lord of Time, but still wasn't Peter Perfect  
"No! When the Time Lords were around, travelling between worlds was very easy, but now it drains out all the energy in the TARDIS" Yelled the Doctor "Wait! I found some of the tipes of matter"  
The Doctor worked in turning it into something, while i was having a headache. Rory was also as much as tired as i.  
"If there's something your precious Doctor can't do..." Said Rory "Is paying attetion at the other's limitations"  
I had to agree.

* * *

"Got it, Ponds! A ring that teleports us back into the woods, we just have to step into your family members... That looked a bit rude, forget it" Said the all-mighty-yet-silly-imaginary-friend-that-missed- 12-years-in-his-timemachine. Sorry, did that sounded bitter?

We three wore the green rings and stepped into the closest pond to the Earth one.  
We woke up and the Doctor told immediately started to talk.  
"The closest to our world: The closes physics will be!"  
The world we were was extrmely similar to our own, but people where aparently in the medieval times... And yet had Bluetooth. The Doctor started to collapse of so much joy:  
"Population aparently unable to talk, developed mind-reading devices that has similar tecnology to that of cyber-conversion!"  
And we used the yellow ring, coming back to the wood, the IG, whatever you call it.


	3. The Poison World

"How many worlds we visited?" I asked "Doctor, i'm going to stab you in the eye if you don't tell me now!"  
"5.783, 156 hours of wonderful different worlds!" He aswered joyfully "AND YOU MADE ME STOP TO SLEEP, SLEEP! Such meaningless thing, the sleep! I bring you to see the wonders of other universes and you want to sleep!"

* * *

The next world was a desert with a green sky. In the sand there were several holes with doors, like underground houses. The sky was green and there was some putrid smell. Gravity was apparently weaker, because we jumped much higher than normal, and somewhat slower. The Doctor knocked one of the underground doors and a voice was heard: "Do you want to die? Go to your hideout, or else the poison rain will kill you! You seen REALLY alien"  
"We kind of... Don't have a hideout" I answered

"Everyone has a hideout" The voice replied  
"We are newcomers" Rory said with his traditional shyness  
"There's no such thing as a newcomer, you either have a hideout or you're dead" This annoyingly stubborn voice couldn't just let us in?  
"Would you mind letting us get in? Because it's really better than breaking up your door and invading your house, so, if you value peace, LET US IN RIGHT NOW" The Doctor yelled

The owner of the voice opened the door. He looked human. We entered his underground hideout. It looked like an old fashioned house with no technology, but it was still cozy and warm. Everything was a bit too big for them, but not out of the normal. The owner of the voice was also a bit bigger than a normal human, a bit taller than the Doctor, who was considered a tall person, but not out of the ordinary. His clothes that were not quite common. Pink, eletric blue and green tissues flied over his body, as well as a color that looked a bit purple-esque but would never be found on Earth. Just looking at that color gave her headaches, probably because her brain wasn't mant to process that color anyway.  
We thanked him and asked him for a place to eat and sleep, while the Doctor was interrogating the man about that world.

* * *

We were sleeping at the floor with some pillows, when Rory woke me up, i realized: The Doctor wasn't here, neither he was asking questions and there weren't any rooms left to search, not even a bathroom (Apparently, people in that world had no need for going to a bathroom. The man who welcomed us was sleeping in a chair. There was a letter on the door

"Want your precious traveller?  
Well, come and see!  
IF you don't get here faster  
You will have to welcome me...  
Doesn't sound like a healer  
So why to have that name?  
Come here and find out  
If i am or not his bane

The Queen of All Knowledge  
[Time and Space coordinates]"

**Afternotes: That chapter is much better than the others because i was intending to mix them in only one chapter later when this fanfic is ready, but i got a sudden wave of creativity and finished it. I was also going to include the TARDIS Voice Interface as a regular character, but some friends suggested that Sarah-Jane would be better. Who do you prefer: TARDIS or Sarah-Jane?**


	4. A Private Call from Very Long Ago

"Do you know anything about the Queen of All Knowledge?" i asked, while Rory was figuring out how to activate the TARDIS.

"Once there were nine monarchs each one with a function... The Queen and King of All Nature, the Queen and King of All Magic, The Queen and King of All Wars, the Queen and King of All Knowledge and the Princess of the Cold. The Kings went to fight a bigger war with an unknown enemy, so the King of All Magic created a spell to keep the Queens from dying of age or disease" The man said "The Queen of All Nature could control weather and should keep the Poison Rain out, but the Queen of All Knowledge made her drink a potion to sleep, right in the time of the poison rain; The QoAN was blamed for becoming lazy and deposted (Later killed). The Queen of All Magic could create spells and stuff, but was outwitted by the Queen of All Knowledge (We discovered that she cheated) and was deposted. The Queen of All Wars died in a fake war which was, in truth, a trap made by the Queen of All Knowledge. The Princess of the Cold is too young to take the throne, and it only leaves the QoAK. She can read minds and that stuff, she can also mind-control. She acquired the power of weather control, magic, highened senses and enhanced speed and strenght. She now wants power over ice and full immortality, attributes from the Princess of the Cold. She does everything possible to kill the Princess, and she thinks your Time Lord Friend (He talks while sleeping) is the solution..."  
"Amy, there's someone phoning you... In the TARDIS phone" Shouted Rory form the TARDIS "And says that it's... it's...it is... Karl Marx"

* * *

"Shut up and go outside, Rory, that must be a private call" I took the TARDIS phone "DId they had phones in your time? Yes, i'm a friend of the Doctor. Yes, he took me to see other worlds, and, yeah, he got kidnapped...AND I WON'T BRING AN UTOPIC FAILED SOCIALIST WRITER TO HELP, unless if you know somethign about how to achieve the Queen of All KNowledge and... Wiat, the _Doctor_ took you to another time and asked you to help us? He gave you a transmat beam? *Away from the phone* Rory, ask the TARDIS Voice Interface what is a _transrat bean..."  
"Do you mean Transmat Beam? _Basically a form of teleportation" He answered.  
"So transmat Mr. Marx here!"  
"It wasn't a joke?"  
"Well, the Doctor is friends with Churchill..."  
"He was a Timetraveller, after all"  
"Please stop talking like if he is gone" I slapped Rory  
[To be continued in the same chapter later]


End file.
